Bile Noire
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Sherlock replonge dans la drogue.


Titre : **Bile Noire**

**OOO**

John était assis dans la cuisine, juste éclairé par la faible luminosité que lui offrait la hotte. Sa tasse contenant son thé était à présent froid. Il n'avait pas réussi à boire une gorgée de sa boisson, trop inquiet. Le silence de l'appartement ne faisait que resserrer les griffes de l'angoisse qui lui bétonnait l'estomac. L'horloge murale donnait à chaque seconde son tic-tac étouffant, rappelant à John le temps se prolongeait depuis le départ de son amant.

Plus tard dans la nuit, quand il entendit enfin le bruit des clefs dans la serrure, il se sentit revenir à la vie. C'était forcément Sherlock. John souffla bruyamment, un peu comme une cocotte minute qui relâche enfin la pression. « Putain, » jura-t-il.

Il était soulagé, mais à l'instant même où Sherlock fit son apparition dans la pièce, son soulagement se transforma en colère sans nom. Lui-même n'avait pas prévu cette réaction, et il s'était précipité sans crier gare vers Sherlock qui ne se laissa pas intimider. John le saisit par les bras, le poussant légèrement sans le vouloir, la rapidité et la force de son geste n'étant nullement prémédité, et donc entièrement guidé par la colère.

« T'étais où bon sang ? » Avait presque crié John.

Sherlock n'essaya même pas de se défendre, se contentant de baisser le regard. Il n'allait pas répondre à la question. Il ne pouvait pas. Les yeux baissés, les paupières presque closes, il essayait de cacher la vérité. Mais John le connaissait trop bien, alors il resserra un peu plus sa poigne pour le secouer, attrapant bientôt le col de la veste de Sherlock. Les poings fermement fermés sur la veste, il secoua Sherlock, tentant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux et d'obtenir la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà.

« Réponds moi ! T'étais où, putain ? »

La colère de John se transforma rapidement en une immense tristesse. L'absence de réponse de Sherlock confirmait ce qu'il pensait, et ça lui brisait le cœur. La voix submergée par l'émotion, il posa une dernière fois la question, peut être y avait-il un petit espoir.

« T'étais où ? » Souffla-t-il entre deux battements de cœur, soulevant Sherlock par sa veste, même si il était plus petit que son amant.

Sherlock n'avait plus la force de lui tenir tête, trop indigné. Sa gorge l'enserrait tandis que les mots mourraient. La honte l'ensevelissait, à tel point qu'il regrettait d'être rentré.

Sherlock bouscula violemment John pour se libérer, « lâche moi, putain ! » S'énerva-t-il, envoyant le dos de John cogner contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Puis il quitta la pièce sans même se retourner sur son amant. John se redressa en grimaçant de douleur. John pouvait dire que Sherlock fuyait. Il le connaissait trop bien. Il le regarda s'en aller sans le retenir. Après ce face à face musclé, John se doutait que Sherlock aurait besoin d'un moment à lui.

A chaque rechute, le détective était juste détruit, anéanti. Un sentiment de tristesse le consumait de toute part, et il se sentait bien souvent à l'étroit dans sa peau, trop oppressé pour être serein et profiter de son shoot. Souvent, il se laissait tomber dans leur lit et il pleurait. Sherlock ne pleurait que dans ces moments, la drogue libérant la bile noire du grand détective.

John alla le retrouver quelques instants plus tard. Lui aussi avait pleuré mais de rage et d'impuissance. La douleur de son ami le consumait également. Chacune de ses rechutes le blessait de manière indélébile. Il entra discrètement dans leur chambre, et il aperçut la forme de Sherlock sous les draps qui le recouvrait des pieds à la tête. John ne fut pas surpris d'entendre des reniflements, ni même de voir les draps frémir sous les soubresauts de son amant. John avait le cœur brisé de le voir ainsi. De nouvelles larmes se formèrent, et il essaya tant bien que mal de les ravaler. Il se sentait si impuissant face aux désarrois de son amant, même si il faisait son possible pour l'aider.

John s'avança lentement vers le lit avant de se pencher, un genoux poser dans le lit, pour retirer le draps qui couvrait le visage de son amant.

« Non, non, » supplia Sherlock en essayant de rester caché derrière le drap. L'ultime barrière capable de dissimuler la honte, et la douleur lisible sur son visage.

« Oh, c'est mon lit aussi, » dit John d'un ton résigné, la main fermement serré sur le drap pour découvrir son amant. Sherlock n'avait plus la force de se battre, ni de se confronter une nouvelle fois à son amant. Désespéré, il essaya une dernière fois de prendre la fuite en se redressant pour quitter le lit et s'éloigner de John. Mais le médecin l'en empêcha, le rejetant d'une main ferme dans le lit. Sherlock était pris au piège, il ne pouvait plus se dérober.

« Reste, » lui somma John, faisant glisser la main qui avait rejeté Sherlock dans le lit de sa poitrine, à son visage pour le caresser tendrement. Ainsi, il maintenait le visage de Sherlock, le dégageant de ses boucles brunes, le dégageant de la moindre chose pouvant encore l'aider à se dissimuler aux yeux de John.

Sherlock était mis à nu.

Une main en coupe sur sa joue, l'autre rebroussant les cheveux sur son front, John supplia à Sherlock, « explique moi. » Sherlock ne pouvait plus cacher les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues, et John les embrassa.

« Tu as recommencé ?! » Souffla John entre deux baisers. Il disait cela plus pour l'aider à parler que pour énoncer un fait. Il tentait d'ouvrir le dialogue et il espérait que Sherlock se livre finalement. Les sanglots de Sherlock redoublèrent. Il était perdu, totalement noyé dans une abîme sans clarté, « J'y arrive pas, » commença-t-il, la voix étranglée.

John embrassa de nouveau ses joues trempées pour le réconforter, « mais tu n'y peux rien, » lui dit-il.

Sherlock se dégoûtait. Il avait replongé. Bien sûre qu'il y pouvait quelque chose, que tout était de sa faute. Alors pourquoi John lui disait-il cela ? Décidément, il ne méritait pas autant de patience. Il se sentait encore plus mal, sa douleur le rongeait d'avantage. Il avait l'impression que les mains de John sur son visage le brûlaient. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il ne méritait pas autant de douceur. _Non !_

Encore une fois, Sherlock voulut se dégager en écartant les mains de John. Mais John ne voulait pas abandonner, et à chaque fois que Sherlock dégageaient ses mains, John les replaçait en coupe sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Sherlock commença à se débattre plus fortement, alors John s'appuya sur lui.

« Faut que tu arrêtes de souffrir comme ça, » lui souffla John, laissant couler ses propres larmes. Il sentit Sherlock faiblir sous son poids. Il avait abandonné la bataille.

« Je suis qu'un taré. Un taré ! Un TARE ! » Hurla Sherlock.

« Chut, » le fit taire John. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce mensonge. Sherlock se trompait. John le redressa pour le serrer dans ses bras, « laisse moi m'occuper de toi, » lui demanda John alors que Sherlock continuait de pleurer le visage blottit dans le creux de son épaule.

**FIN.**


End file.
